


Treat Me Like That

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Kinktober 2018 [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Did I mention rough sex?, Dirty Talk, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: Sebastian shoves his head into the blankets and screams his frustration. Jim is fucking with Sherlock. He’s only ever this dramatic when he finds a new person to torment and lately he’s been going on and on about the Holmes… Fucking Sherlock in particular. Not even the scent of his lover calms his growing ire.“Jim if you don’t stop playing with your food I’m going to the older Holmes and start bouncing on his prick. I swear to fuck I need a knot in me now.”“Wait.”Wait? Seriously? He growls low in his throat as he hears Jim start to talk to Sherlock.“Fuck you.”And with that, he hangs up the mobile. He hasn’t started leaking yet, thank god, but now that he’s admitted that he’s in Heat he desperately wants something inside him. With luck, the threat will bring Jim home. Until then, he wiggles out of his slacks and pants. Even naked he feels like he’s going to melt. His skin is hot to the touch and the blankets are itchy as hell against his skin. But it’s better than being clothed. A low whine leaves his throat as he rolls onto his knees so that he can root around for a dildo and lube.





	Treat Me Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20 Dirty Talking
> 
> Note this happens in the same universe as Over and Over. It happens before that fic in fact.

Sebastian growls as he looks at the thermostat in the flat. Sweat is dripping down his face and neck as he tries to reign in his temper. The little number being displayed proves that it is just him being overheated and not the flat in general. It’s too fucking hot. He growls again as he stalks into the bedroom, stopping to gather up Jim’s clothes as he does. It’s as he arranges the clothes and blankets into a circle that he realizes just why he’s feeling so pissy and hot. Notices the slight tremble to his hands. The shaking of his legs.

 

“Son of a bitch.”

 

With more grumbling, he snatches up his mobile. One hand bringing a tie up to his nose. The scent helps calm the shaking.

 

  _“Hello?”_

 

“Jim?” he has to make sure. There have been times when Jim tosses his phone to one of his lackeys and Sebastian does not want everyone knowing.

 

_“Yes of course it is. What do you want?”_

 

“I’m in fucking Heat and I want your dick in my ass now.”

 _  
_ _“Say that again!”_

 

“I am in fucking Heat, you Alpha prick,” Sebastian snarls wondering when Jim became so hard of hearing.

 

_“Say that again and know that if you are lying to me I will find you and skin you.”_

 

Sebastian shoves his head into the blankets and screams his frustration. Jim is fucking with Sherlock. He’s only ever this dramatic when he finds a new person to torment and lately he’s been going on and on about the Holmes… Fucking Sherlock in particular. Not even the scent of his lover calms his growing ire.

 

“Jim if you don’t stop playing with your food I’m going to the older Holmes and start bouncing on his prick. I swear to fuck I need a knot in me **_now_**.”

 

_“Wait.”_

 

Wait? Seriously? He growls low in his throat as he hears Jim start to talk to Sherlock.

 

“Fuck you.”

 

And with that, he hangs up the mobile. He hasn’t started leaking yet, thank god, but now that he’s admitted that he’s in Heat he desperately wants something inside him. With luck, the threat will bring Jim home. Until then, he wiggles out of his slacks and pants. Even naked he feels like he’s going to melt. His skin is hot to the touch and the blankets are itchy as hell against his skin. But it’s better than being clothed. A low whine leaves his throat as he rolls onto his knees so that he can root around for a dildo and lube.

 

He’s not sure how much time has passed since he called Jim before he hears the door open. The toy is in his ass but the moment that Jim’s scent of copper, fresh linens, and Yorkshire tea hits his nose Sebastian takes the toy out and meets Jim in the front room.

 

“You have one chance to say no,” he tells the Alpha stalking ever closer. When no rejection comes he pounces the smaller man. Smashing their lips together. Heats have always been the bane of Sebastian’s life. He’s basically infertile in both primary and secondary fertilization wise so there is no point of the quarterly things. With a snarl, Sebastian strips Jim and sinks down.

 

“Oh, Jesus fuck yes.”

 

He starts to move. Jim is complacent letting him be in control for once. His hands on Sebastian’s hips as he rocks.

 

“Fuck you feel so good. So big. Filling me up. Stretching me. Love this. Fucking yes,” he hisses slamming himself down on the hard length inside him.

 

“After this I want you to bend me over the table. Slam into me hard. Make me fucking bleed. Fuck me like I’m a little bitch. Like you did that fucking Beta woman.”

 

His nails dig into Jim’s pecs. Hips rolling and moving.

 

“I want you to come inside me. Fill me up with your come. Rip me open with your knot.”

 

“Tiger!”

 

Sebastian smiles as Jim bucks into him. He can feel the knot growing inside him.

 

“I want you to fuck my face and come all over my face. Just cover it in jizz like a stereotypical Omegan whore. I want you to have me on my knees while I’m screaming out your name. Think you can do that?” he asks settling down on the knot. His chest is heaving, ass aching.

 

“Think you can keep me happy for a week?”

 

Jim flips them, thudding Sebastian’s back against the wooden floor.

 

“Do you doubt that I can?”

 

“Seeing how I’ve gotten more time with a damn toy than you? Yes,” Sebastian hisses before screaming out in pleasure as Jim pulls back hard. He’s going to pay for the toy comment later but right now? The knot, the one that isn’t supposed to move once it’s locked into place tugs and tugs until it slips out. He’s leaking now. Slick and blood as Jim pounds into him like an animal.

 

“That’s it. Right there. Fuck.”

 

Sebastian moans, hands clawing at the expanse of back in his reach. His own back arching into each thrust. He climaxes with a yell of Jim’s name.

 

“Table. Get me to the fucking table. Make me your bitch. Your little slut.”

 

His mouth moves without a filter as he’s lifted and carried. As he slammed down onto the cold metal. As he fucked into being hard again. His prostate is abused by the bruising thrusts.

 

“That’s it. Fuck me. Fuck me hard and fast. Use me.”

 

He hates his Heats. Hates how it makes him want things like a Mate and children. He has no time for weaknesses. For things to be used against him. Exploited. Makes him angry. It makes him wish that the Heat took away his mind. Fogged it. Then he could blame these thoughts on it completely. Jim pulls his hair, yanking his head back.

 

“I don’t think you want me to fuck you like I did Molly.”

 

Sebastian growls at the use of the Beta’s name.

 

“She was so soft. Sweet. Needed me to treat her like glass. Want me to treat you like glass?”

 

“You treat me like glass and I’ll tear your throat out and fuck your corpse.”

 

Jim laughs, hips shuddering as he comes again. He’s panting against Sebastian’s back, hips moving in gentle waves. Coaxing the Omega into coming again. Slowly Sebastian is moved back. It’s an uncoordinated mess as they make their way back to the couch.

 

“Come on Jim. Fuck me.”

 

“Fuck yourself, Tiger. I’m not in Rut, I need a small break.”

 

Sebastian huffs, leaning against Jim’s chest.

 

“You’ll fuck me after you rest right?”

 

“Of course. For the entire week. In any way you want.”

 

With how Jim has them sitting it takes a bit to get his footing. Hands anchored onto the cushions instead of flesh. Lifting and rocking. It’s going to be a brilliant week.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
> Author Responses
> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> This author, and boy does it feel weird to address myself like this lol, understands that leaving comments can be very stressful. She has a lot of anxiety. So if you don’t want me to answer your comments don’t worry, if you sign it with “~Whisper” I won’t reply. I love all of you so much!


End file.
